Autumn BillDip Week 2015
by after-midnightmunchies
Summary: 7 somewhat connected one-shots for the Halloween BillDip Week on Tumblr!
1. Day 1 - Autumn Forest Walk

"Come on, Pine Tree, keep up!"

"I'd be more motivated if you'd just tell me where you're leading me," Dipper shot back, stumbling over another root. He swatted a fairy away from his face, empathetic to the startled cry the action received.

Bill Cipher simply shot the teen another grin, his pointed teeth slotted together in a less than comforting manner. "But that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Dipper snorted, quickly looking at a nearby tree to avoid blushing at the demon's smirk. Why did he have to create such an attractive vessel? Smooth caramel skin, wavy golden hair that kissed the nape of his neck, lean muscles that had easily picked him up numerous times, toned legs currently hidden beneath a pair of dark wash jeans…

"Pine Tree!" Bill snapped his fingers inches from his nose. Based on the amusement dancing in golden eyes, Dipper assumed the blond knew what he'd been daydreaming about. "You're falling behind again. Are you alright?"

Dipper pouted. "I'm fine. It's just harder to watch my step with all of these leaves on the ground."

It wasn't a total lie. Autumn had returned to Gravity Falls, bringing with it crisp winds that tore at Dipper's auburn scarf and fluttering leaves that were varying shades of red, orange, and yellow. He could still recall his first autumn in the town…

 _After begging, pleading, and a couple of tantrums, Dipper and Mabel had convinced their parents to allow them to spend the school year in Gravity Falls._

" _Let's just see how the year goes," his father had cautioned. "Any differences in your grades or major incidents and you're coming back home! If you make it through the year, we'll talk about making this a permanent thing."_

 _Their mother had been heartbroken at first, but they'd managed to turn it into a something positive; it was a chance for them to broaden their horizons further and get a taste of independence. They'd return for Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas, New Year's, and Spring Break, and call often._

 _With the promises made and deal set, the twins were free to stay with their great uncles and newfound friends. Mabel had been eager to get registered in Gravity Falls Middle School, grabbing Stanley's arm and tugging him to the car. Stanford had wasted no time in acquainting Dipper with all of his bunkers and hiding places, giving him permission to enter and take whatever he pleased whenever he wanted._

" _They're great places to work in when you want to be alone," he'd stated with a wink. Dipper simply nodded in response, offering his grunkle a small smile._

 _Roughly a week into the school year, the younger twin found himself taking his grunkle up on his offer. Mabel had invited Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica over for a "study/slumber party," and he knew that he was screwed when she pulled_ Calling All Boys: Teen Edition _out of their closet, claiming that they "had to use it because [she] was finally a teenager!"_

 _Slipping out of the backdoor just as the girls arrived at the front, Dipper raced into the woods. He tugged his blood orange and white letterman jacket closer, the fall wind ripping through the thin fabric of his shirt. Despite it already being a week, their parents had yet to send all of their clothes, so he was stuck with his summer attire. Mabel had offered to knit him a sweater, but he'd declined, not wanting to trouble her when their clothes were supposed to arrive any day._

 _He reached one of the "trees" that hid a bunker entrance, flipping a panel open and punching the code in. The bark of the trunk slid up, revealing a small opening. Glancing around to ensure his isolation, Dipper slipped into the elevator._

 _This was one of Ford's study bunkers, void of creatures or experimental weapons. It mainly housed his research, and was one of the places that he'd go to consult with Bill during the halcyon days of their deal. After defeating him and his "Weirdmageddon," they'd purged the place of all relics and triangular objects._

 _Dipper breathed a sigh at the silence greeting him, unpacking his textbook and notes. He loved being around everyone from the Shack, but sometimes it was nice to just have a bit of peace and quiet. He plopped into the rolling chair and flipped his math book open, gnawing on the eraser of his pencil as he reviewed the lesson._

 _About twenty minutes into his problems, he heard the elevator ding up above._ Was Ford coming down for something? Did he need him? _Dipper placed his pencil into the textbook, marking his page, and shut it, turning to face the entrance._

" _Great Uncle Ford, did you need something?" he called as the elevator door slid up. He couldn't have anticipated who was on the other side._

"AH!" Dipper was startled out of his memories, suddenly hovering above ground. His arms instinctively reached out for leverage, meeting a firm chest and shoulders. His body shook with Bill's laughter.

"Geez kid, you're really out of it today, aren't you?" the demon laughed, smiling down at him.

Calming down from the initial shock, Dipper realized that he was lying bridal-style in Bill's arms. His cheeks broke into a furious blush, and he lowered his head, hoping that his cap would hide the color. "Can you put me down?"

"I _can,_ " Bill teased. "But I'd rather just carry you. At this rate, we won't make it in time!"

"In time for what?" Dipper asked exasperatedly. His response was Bill continuing the trek deeper into the woods. He tried to relax, wrapping his arms loosely around the blond's neck. He caught the corners of Bill's mouth lift in a small smile when he did.

They continued on in relative silence, Bill beginning to whistle a tune after a while. Soothed by the melody, Dipper allowed his mind to wander back to that eventful day…

" _What are_ you _doing here?" Dipper spat at the figure standing in the doorway. His hand flew into his bag, fingers wrapping around the energy gun that Stanford had given him._

 _The figure was about three inches taller than he was, with a slender frame. A top hat added about four inches to his height. Wavy golden tresses framed a round, tan face, overgrown bangs falling into one eye while the other shone gold and cat-like at him. He wore a white dress shirt and yellow suit vest, black slacks hugging his hips and accenting his long legs. Black leather gloves leaned on a black cane, the outfit punctuated by a simple black bowtie._

 _Dipper mightn't have recognized the stranger, save for the predatory smirk stretching his pink lips. "Miss me, Pine Tree? Admit it, you missed me!"_

" _Hardly," Dipper grumbled. "It's only been a week!"_

" _And yet you're here greeting me with open arms!" Bill cooed, waltzing closer to the teen._

 _Dipper slid his chair back a few feet, whipping the gun out like Ford had shown him to. "Stay back, Bill! I know you're still weak, and I'm not afraid to use this!"_

 _The demon held his hands up, smile faltering slightly. "Easy with that thing, kid. I'm not here to harm ya!"_

" _Then what_ are _you doing here?" he demanded, keeping his hand steady._

 _Bill sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I need a place to stay. After the whole 'failure to conquer your world' thing, they won't let me back home. I'm too weak to jump to any other dimension – in fact, I exhausted the rest of my magic conjuring this human form to blend in. I can recharge, but it'll take a while outside of my own realm."_

 _Dipper considered the demon's plea, though his face betrayed nothing. Bill seemed sincere in his tale; heck, his "human" appearance had fangs and pointed ears! But he'd been deceived one too many times already, and was obviously reluctant to trust him. It could be beneficial to have a powerless demon at his disposal for research purposes… Then again, how could he be sure that he_ was _as_ _powerless as he claimed to be?_

 _Without a second thought, Dipper shot the gun at the tip of Bill's foot, wincing slightly when the demon cried out as his toe was hit._

" _What the hell was that for?" he demanded, involuntary tears pooling in his eyes._

" _Just checking to see if you were lying about your power," Dipper explained unremorsefully._

" _Well, do you have your answer? Or do you want to shoot my fucking eye out, too?" He was on the ground now, clutching his foot and rocking back and forth._

 _Dipper's hard expression cracked, and he slapped a hand over his face. "Shit, I'm sorry," he apologized, running to retrieve some ice from the small freezer in the corner. "I honestly expected you to at least dodge it."_

'" _It's alright," Bill mumbled, looking away. "I probably deserve way worse than this."_

" _Probably?" Dipper scoffed quietly, picking up an icepack and a rag. He brought them both to Bill, coaxing him out of the cocoon he had balled himself into. "Here, let me see it."_

 _Bill slowly unfurled himself, allowing Dipper to tug his boot off and examine the wound. At this vantage point, Dipper realized that Bill's vessel was practically his age, give or take a year. The wince that he received when he tried to pull the sock off reminded him of when Mabel had fallen and scraped her knee a couple of days ago. She'd given him the same expression when he went to disinfect the area with alcohol._

" _Pine Tree, I know I've done wrong," Bill confessed, biting his lip and drawing blood when Dipper finally managed to remove the sock._

 _The brunet raised a brow at the demon's sudden revelation, though he didn't stop his work. Fortunately, there was no blood. In fact, the body that Bill had created seemed to hold some healing properties, as the blistered area was already beginning to seal itself. He handed the icepack to Bill, placing the rag over it so that it wouldn't be too cold to hold. Bill accepted the aid gratefully, sighing as he began to work it around his toes._

" _You were saying?" Dipper prompted, intrigued by what the blond had to say._

 _Bill nodded, face serious again. "I know that I don't deserve your trust. I know I shouldn't have even approached you, especially so soon after_ it _happened, but I really need help and you're the only one that_ I _can trust."_

 _That struck a chord with Dipper. Trust was a very difficult thing to build – he knew that firsthand. So to hear from a demon that_ you _were the only one that he could trust? How was he supposed to react to that?_

" _I-If you're just saying this to mess with me-"_

" _I swear, Pine Tree, I'm not!" Bill declared, eyes wide and…_ fearful? That couldn't be right! _"I messed up, I'm in a heap of trouble, and there's no one else that I can go to!_ Dipper _, please!"_

 _Now he was using his name! What more was there to say to that?_

" _Let's say I were to trust you. What's your plan?" Dipper asked skeptically._

" _I come live with you guys! You could introduce me as 'William,' a new student in your class with nowhere to stay. In time I'll reveal myself to the rest of your family, but for now I think it would be best for both of us if I laid low."_

" _Can't argue with that," Dipper agreed. "If Ford didn't use these bunkers anymore, I'd let you stay here, but I guess your plan will have to suffice."_

 _Bill's watery eyes lit up. "So is that a 'yes'?"_

" _Can you still make deals?"_

" _As long as the terms don't require magic, sure."_

" _Good. Let's discuss the terms and conditions of your stay…"_

"'No deals with any other members of the Shack, no magic in or near the Shack, no messing with Shooting Star, kindly reject her advances if there are any, don't get in either of the Stans' way, no pranks, no inviting friends over, no burning the journals, no disturbing anyone, I must go to school with you and Shooting Star, and I must listen to any other rules you lay down in the future. You may edit these terms at any time. In exchange, I get a place to stay and companionship.' Did I miss anything, Pine Tree?"

Dipper shook his head, a lazy smile coming to his face after hearing Bill recite the remainder of his flashback aloud. Being carried had lulled him into a blissful daze. He was surprised at how comfortable Bill's chest and arms were.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, kid, we're almost there!" Bill warned, shaking the boy slightly.

The demon had been with them for four years now. His secret had been revealed about a year into their arrangement, during which no one had really blown up having seen how docile Bill had become around Dipper. Nothing had changed; in fact, Bill had been virtually accepted into the family. Even Ford managed to forgive the demon for his past transgressions, telling Dipper later on to document any and all of his findings in his journal.

He and Bill had become especially close over the past year. They'd been paired as lab partners in chemistry, which Dipper initially regretted because Bill would just carelessly throw things into the beaker hoping for an explosion. They'd also been assigned multiple group projects with Mabel and Pacifica, which typically resulted in them doing the research and the girls working on the presentation.

Outside of school, Bill often accompanied Dipper on monster hunts and quests to retrieve some magic item for Ford. Having regained much of his magic, Bill would use it to provide aid anytime Dipper's gadgets and wits failed him. Surprisingly, he rarely ever pranked anyone or taken advantage of his powers, especially not when Dipper was around.

" _I think he's got a thing for you, bro bro~" Mabel had teased one summer day when Stan had pulled Bill to help him run tours._

 _The idea had blood rushing to Dipper's cheeks. "Oh please," he tried to play it off coolly. "Whatever gave you that idea?"_

 _Just then, Bill came rushing into the room, a wad of money clutched in one hand. "Check it out! I just made a hundred bucks in tips! That's good, right?" He pulled Dipper up into a very giddy embrace, jumping around with excitement._

" _That's great, Bill!" Dipper congratulated, patting the demon's head encouragingly. "Keep up the good work!"_

 _Bill pulled back and saluted, a goofy grin on his face. "Aye aye, Captain!" He skipped out of the room and back downstairs just as Stan began calling for him to lead another tour._

 _Dipper turned back to Mabel with a flushed expression, spluttering for a response._

" _Say no more, Dip." Mabel stopped him with a knowing smirk. "I know you like him, too."_

"Hey, we're here!" Dipper felt his body shake slightly as Bill stirred him from his doze.

"Sorry," he mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Bill gave him a soft smile, reaching down to sweep a few stray bangs from his eyes. "Don't worry about it. You seemed pretty tired. Besides, you're pretty cute when you sleep."

The brunet blushed, eyes darting anywhere but the golden orbs studying his face. Bill chuckled at his response, lowering him to the ground.

Dipper stood shakily, clinging to Bill's shoulder for support as he stretched his legs, the demon responding with a firm hand on his waist. After a moment, he straightened, hands on his hips as he looked to Bill expectantly. "Alright, where's this 'surprise' you've been hyping up?"

The blond placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders, spinning him around and coming to stand at his side. "Take a look, Pine Tree."

They were standing in front of a small grotto just near the edge of a cliff overlooking the town. A transparent waterfall ran down the face of a wall engrained with sparkling stones. Clear water pooled around it, framed by large bench-like gemstones. Just past it, the setting sun shone an array of oranges and pinks, the light reflecting off of the stones.

Dipper felt his jaw drop at the sight. All that was missing was a unicorn whinnying beneath a rainbow; though, from what Mabel told him about unicorns, that may not have been ideal.

Bill gauged the brunet's reaction anxiously, lacing his fingers with Dipper's cautiously. When the teen jumped at the contact, the demon withdrew his hand dejectedly. "Sorry," he mumbled, worrying at his lip.

Dipper turned to Bill, shaking his head. "No! I mean, it's not that, I just wasn't expecting it!" He slipped his hand into the blond's to solidify his point, giving a gentle squeeze that he hoped was reassuring.

Bill's eyes widened, studying their interlaced fingers curiously. "You know, I've always wondered why humans seemed to crave so much contact with each other," he mused, turning their hands and squeezing experimentally. He flashed Dipper a content smile. "Now I know why."

Dipper couldn't help but return it with a goofy smile. "Yeah. This is… really nice."

Bill's cheeks suddenly broke into a furious blush. "Oh, that reminds me!" He tugged Dipper closer to the pond with their locked hands, sitting the brunet down on a particularly large stone. "Wait here!"

He raced off in the direction of the waterfall, scrambling up the grassy side to the top. He briefly disappeared from view before running back toward the edge and leaping into the water.

Dipper cowered away from the splash, laughing when Bill's head resurfaced and he began treading water back toward him. He was momentarily brought back to the week, (yes, _week_ ), that he and Mabel had taught the demon how to swim last summer.

"Was that what you brought me over here to see?" he chuckled, helping the soggy blond out of the water.

Bill's yellow sweater and dark jeans clung to him, water dripping from the mop of hair falling into his face. When he emerged, he whipped his head like a dog, tapping into his magic to dry himself off.

"Man, it's a lot colder now than it was a month ago!" he remarked, fluffing his hair with one hand. The other held a polished mahogany box, some cursive text engraved in the top. Bill plopped down next to Dipper, presenting the box with a hopeful smile.

Dipper's mocha eyes widened at the gift. "What's this?"

"Just open it, kid!"

Dipper took the box into his hands, unclasping the front and lifting it gingerly. The inside was lined with red velvet, a thin gold chain curled at its center. He picked it up carefully, regarding the jewelry in awe. The necklace itself consisted of three thinner chains braided together. Dangling from it was a gold equilateral triangle. He passed his thumb over the piece with a soft smile, turning to the teen beside him for an explanation.

Bill's face was redder than he'd ever seen. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, twiddling his thumbs anxiously in his lap. When he caught Dipper's gaze, he shyly looked away, biting his lip. "It's um… It's for you. I have one, too, with a pine tree on it!" He pulled a similar chain from his pocket for the brunet to see. "It's, uh… I've seen couples do stuff like this on TV and I was hoping… you know, we could wear them, if you want… if you wanted to… I've had a, 'crush' I think Shooting Star calls it, on you for a while and I just… Ah, shit, Dipper Pines, will you go out with me?"

Dipper was taken back by the sudden confession and proposal, eyes wide and mouth agape for the second time that evening. He remained frozen in shock as the gears in his brain whirred, heart pumping in his throat.

Bill seemed to take the silence as rejection, shuffling awkwardly and moving to slip the necklace back into his pocket. Catching the action, Dipper grabbed his hand, drawing Bill's attention. With his free hand, the brunet slipped the necklace over his hat and settled it around his neck with a bright smile.

Bill practically sprung up from his seat in excitement, moving to adjust the necklace around Dipper's neck. He used magic to secure and tighten it, then sat in front of Dipper for him to do the same.

When he finished, Bill stood, offering a hand to Dipper. The brunet hadn't even noticed when it became so dark. He took Bill's hand, weaving their fingers together with a smile. Something about the way that their hands fit together just felt so _right._

They began the long walk home, fireflies lighting their path, whether by choice or because of Bill, Dipper didn't know or care. He didn't feel anxious about being out in the woods after dark with the demon by his side. It was the most relaxed he'd ever been, and he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything.

When the finally arrived back home, everyone was turning in for bed. They walked in to find Mabel sprawled across the couch, Waddles curled up at her feet, a fashion magazine laying open and upside-down on her chest. Dipper had hoped to keep quiet, but the front door liked to be testy during cooler weather, and they had to slam it to properly shut it.

Mabel shot up at the noise, the magazine slipping onto the floor, Waddles squealing at the sudden movement. "Dipper? Bill?" She called, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"Yeah, it's us," Dipper replied softly, pulling his jacket off and draping it over her shoulders. "Where're the Stans?"

"They turned in early," Mabel yawned. "Told them I'd wait up for you guys." She studied the two carefully, catching the necklace glinting at her from Dipper's chest. She stood, hooking a finger under his and Bill's, examining them with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Nice craftsmanship, Bill," she complimented with a sly smirk. She placed her hands on her hips, chin up to look bigger. "Now, tell me the truth: What really happened in those woods? You were gone for a long time."

Dipper's blush reached his ears, and he buried his face in his hands with a groan. "Mabel, please don't."

Bill chuckled, patting the elder twin on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Shooting Star, nothing happened."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled skeptically, swatting Bill's hand away. "Listen here, buddy. Now that you're dating my bro bro, we're going to have a talk. Dip, you don't have to be here for this; go to bed."

Bill's gold eyes widened, and he shot Dipper a terrified look. "B-But, I didn't even get to kiss him!"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "You share a room with him!" At Bill's pout, however, she conceded. "Fine, you can see him off to bed, but after that it's you and me."

Bill nodded eagerly, scooping Dipper up into his arms and racing toward the stairs before either twin could react. He kicked the attic door open, depositing Dipper on his bed. A moment of awkward silence ensued, neither knowing how to go about their next move.

"I'll guess I'll leave you to get ready for bed," Bill mumbled, heading back toward the door. Just before exiting, though, he turned back and placed a shy kiss on Dipper's forehead.

Dipper chuckled, grabbing the front of Bill's sweater and pulling him down so that their faces were level. "You call that a goodnight kiss?" he teased, cocking his head to the side.

Bill's cheeks reddened, his mouth opening and closing.

Dipper shook his head at him, placing a chaste kiss on soft pink lips. "Don't let Mabel roast you alive; you owe me a date."

* * *

 **A/N:** Part 1 of (hopefully) 7 somewhat connected one-shots! x3


	2. Day 2 - Bloodlust AU

"You know, this isn't what I envisioned for our first date," Dipper yelled into the phone, ducking under a thick, low-hanging branch. He grabbed onto it, pulling it with him before releasing. He could hear the rustle of it sailing back, followed by a sickening crack, presumably from it hitting one of the creatures chasing him.

A laugh sounded on the other line. "But you've gotta admit – it sure does get your heart racing!" Bill's voice was faint, his words separated by pants. Dipper himself wasn't fairing too well, either.

It was the Friday following Bill's surprise proposal, the demon promising to take the brunet out for a night of fun. They'd dressed up and gone into town for dinner, then to a night club, Bill producing false IDs for them to enter.

All had been going well – they danced, had a bit to drink, lounged in a booth, and danced some more. Things started heading south, however, when Dipper accidentally spilled his drink on someone at the bar…

" _Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Dipper cried, grabbing a napkin from the counter and dabbing at the man's shirt._

 _The man didn't respond as cordially, shoving the teen off of himself and against the counter. "You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch!"_

" _Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Bill roared, practically teleporting from the dancefloor to Dipper's side. He bared his fangs at the man, pulling his boyfriend behind him._

" _Bill, what are you doing?" Dipper whispered anxiously, wide eyes staring at their opponent._

 _The man didn't have a bulky build, but he was tall and very pale. His slender frame held lean muscle. Brown hair styled in a modern pompadour lengthened his face and highlighted prominent cheekbones. Hypnotic red eyes honed in on Dipper, making the teen's knees weak. His lips curled at Bill's challenge, revealing his own pair of pearly white fangs. He snapped his fingers, and three more men with a similar appearance materialized behind him._

" _You were saying?" he smirked, eliciting some chuckles from his friends._

" _Pssh, you think I'm afraid of a few bats?" Bill laughed, eyes dancing with blue flames. "I'll take you all on single-handedly!"_

" _Bill!" Dipper shrieked, cowering behind the demon even more when all eyes were drawn to him. What a night to leave his weapons at home!_

" _Relax, Pine Tree, vampires are all talk and no_ bite _," he reassured, sniggering at his pun._

 _The vampires growled at this, the one in front leaning in close. "Listen here, you little shit, I don't know who you think you are, but you better take your boyfriend and get out of here before we get_ really _angry."_

 _Bill scoffed. "Oh, I'm trembling in my boots."_

 _The man's red eyes narrowed as he straightened again, fishing a thin silver whistle from his pocket. Dipper recognized it as one typically used to call animals. The vampire blew into it, a shrill noise echoing from the tip._

 _Suddenly, the couple found themselves surrounded by five more men. They were all significantly more physically muscular than the vampires. Short ponytails were just the beginning of how much hair was present on their bodies; their chests, chins, and arms were coated in silvery hair._

" _W-Werewolves?" Dipper squeaked, hands gripping Bill's shoulders tightly. Why did he let Bill talk him into leaving his gun home?_

 _Bill finally seemed to sense the danger, slowly backing Dipper into the bar. A crowd began to unwisely gather around them, sensing an oncoming brawl._

" _Still wanna take us on, pretty boy?" the lead vampire taunted, a confident smirk on his face._

" _Well, I was never one to back out of a challenge," Bill retorted, shrugging his coat off. After handing the article of clothing to Dipper, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and cracked his knuckles. Blue wisps of flame danced across his fingertips, the same light crossing his gold irises._

 _Rather than be intimidated like most foes they'd faced, the creatures before them snarled, fangs and claws exposed._

 _Dipper tapped Bill on the shoulder, drawing the demon's attention. "Can you_ really _take these guys?" he whispered nervously, fidgeting restlessly._

" _Nope!" Bill replied with a shit-eating grin. "But it'll be fun to try! Now when I give the signal, we'll bolt out of the exit."_

" _Signal? What signal?"_

 _Instead of answering him, Bill turned back to the gang before him, eyes ablaze with blue fire. He shot his hand out, aiming at the bar stool between them. With a snap of his fingers, the wood and cushion lit up, a wall of fire reaching the ceiling._

 _Cries of shock erupted from the audience, and Bill took it as an opportunity to slip out with the panicked crowd. Grabbing Dipper's hand, he tugged the frozen boy into action._

 _They raced out of the doors, the creatures hot on their heels. After a quick survey of their surroundings, the blond tugged his boyfriend into the woods._

" _We have to split up!" he called to him over the rustling of the bushes and leaves. With no further explanation, Bill released Dipper's hand, fleeing into the opposite direction._

" _Bill!" Dipper cried in shock. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, quickly pulling it out and answering._

" _Just run, kid!" Bill shouted at him through the line._

" _I hate you so much right now," the brunet grumbled, scrambling deeper into the dark forest._

The snarling grew louder as Dipper's lungs began to burn. He could feel the wolves' jaws snapping just behind him. If only he had a weapon of some sort…

 _That's it!_ A smile broke onto his face as mocha eyes spotted a lever jutting out of a tree just ahead. It was one of Ford's failsafe weapon stashes! If he could just put a bit more distance between himself and the wolves, he could snatch a gun or a sabre!

 _Come on noodle legs!_ Dipper pushed himself harder, the promise of safety a great motivator.

Reaching out, he managed to flip the lever, a panel in the tree sliding open. He shoved a hand in, desperate for something, _anything_ , to defend himself with. After what felt like forever, his fingers closed around the barrel of a gun, eagerly fishing it out. Fortune must have shifted into his favor, because he recognized the gun as Ford's "werewolf slayer," packed with silver bullets.

Five pairs of yellow eyes glared at him through the dark, splitting up to encircle him where he stood. He cocked the gun at one of them, staring it down. Grounding himself, he took the shot, nailing the wolf right between the eyes.

"Anyone else want some?" he cried, turning to the others.

The remaining members of the pack snarled at him. Accepting the challenge, they charged at him as one, claws bared and jaws snapping.

Dipper shot bullet after bullet, killing two more before they could reach him. One managed to swipe at his calf, grazing his skin. The other leaped onto his back, jaw locking onto his shoulder.

The teen screamed in pain, bringing the gun up and shooting two bullets into the wolf's head before killing the last one. He managed to shake the dead body off of himself, staggering toward a tree to lean on for support.

His vision was clouding, the sounds around him swimming through his consciousness. He swore he heard Bill calling his name at some point, a few sweeps of gold crossing his line of sight before he passed out.

* * *

"You had one job, Bill!"

"I'm sorry, Shooting Star, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Yeah, well you better fix this!"

"You think I'm just gonna leave him like this? Newsflash: I didn't exactly escape scratch-free either!"

"Mabes, honey, take it easy on him."

"Why should I? From what he's told me this is all his fault!"

"Could you all please argue somewhere else?" Dipper croaked, covering his face with his hand. "I've got a killer headache and everything hurts."

He managed to crack his eyes open, the room dim enough for his pupils to quickly focus on the three figures hovering over him. Bill stood to his right, and he was suddenly aware of the firm grip on his right hand. Mabel kneeled beside him on the left, tears streaking her cheeks, Pacifica stroking her back comfortingly. Their attention immediately shot to him.

"Dipper!" Mabel sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

"Ah!" Dipper cried out in pain, causing his sister to recoil in horror. He turned his head to his left shoulder, which was wrapped in blood-stained gauze.

"Oh gosh, Dip, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, but he waved her off.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her hoarsely. She sniffled and nodded, attempting to mop up her tears with her sweater.

Pacifica, sensing the elephant in the room, stood and pulled her girlfriend up with her. "Come on, dear, let's get you cleaned up. I have a feeling these two have a lot to talk about."

Mabel seemed reluctant to leave, but allowed herself to be dragged away by the blonde, flashing Bill a warning glare before the door to the kitchen shut behind her.

Bill came around to sit beside Dipper on the couch, the brunet shifting his feet to make room. The blond was avoiding eye contact and his pointed ears were twitching, two signs that Dipper had deduced over the years meant that what the demon had to say couldn't be good.

A moment of tension passed before Dipper finally sighed. "Just spit it out, Bill. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Bill took a deep breath, squeezing Dipper's hand. "You're a werewolf. But before you freak out, Ford said that he knows how to change you back!" he quickly added, bracing himself for more yelling. The amount that he'd received when he returned from their date with an unconscious, bleeding Dipper had been more than enough to make him deaf.

Dipper furrowed his brows, then chuckled, wincing slightly when it agitated his headache. "Well that was blunt."

Bill's gold eyes widened, and he flashed the brunet an incredulous expression. "Y-You're taking this surprisingly well."

Dipper shrugged, sucking in a breath when his shoulder rebelled against the motion. "I've heard the folklore surrounding werewolves, so when one of them bit into my shoulder last night, I figured my losing consciousness was a sign that it was true."

Bill's eyes darted away again, and he bit his lip. "Actually, Pine Tree, you've been out for four days…"

"Really?" Dipper asked, genuinely curious. This was all new information that he could record in his journal, after all!

"Yeah. And you screamed a lot…" Bill rubbed the back of his neck, voice cracking slightly. "You sounded like you were in a lot of pain, and while I typically enjoy your pain-"

Dipper shushed the rambling demon with a kiss, ignoring the pain that shot through his body with the effort. "Apology accepted."

Bill smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "And I forgive you for starting the debacle in the first place." He scratched behind Dipper's ear, amused by the reaction that he received.

Dipper's head shot up, eyes lighting up. "Man that feels great! Do it again!"

Bill granted the request eagerly, trying not to laugh when a fluffy dark grey tail swayed back and forth behind the unaware brunet.

Dipper's smile widened, but his face quickly morphed into one of confusion when his tongue ran over a pair of elongated canines. "Wha-?"

"You must be hungry," Bill chuckled, flashing a pair of similar fangs. His eyes flickered from gold to scarlet, glinting wickedly. "Why don't we get you patched up and go for a little _hunt_?"

Dipper wasn't even fazed by the new look that his boyfriend took on, the prospect of fresh meat all too appealing. "You know what? That sounds great!"

* * *

It was already dark out, allowing Bill to trek freely through the woods. While he was in a hunger-daze, Dipper still managed to set boundaries for their target: no large beasts that would exhaust a ton of energy, no other supernatural creatures, and absolutely NO humans. Though Bill had complained about the limited options and lack of fun that would be had, he readily agreed, thrilled at the opportunity to watch Dipper completely maul something.

"Just shift, Pine Tree, it can't be that hard!" Bill coached, arms crossed and a pout on his lips. "You're wasting moonlight!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to morph into a rabid wolf!" Dipper snarled, fists clenched and teeth ground together. He concentrated on a wolf's form, trying any and all mind tricks that he could think of.

"Just focus! No, wait, maybe you're trying too hard…" Bill tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We must be overthinking this. It should come naturally to you."

"This is stupid!" Dipper growled, hunger beginning to irritate him. He could feel his insides rebel against the lack of meat, vision hazing slightly.

"Wait a second…" Bill grabbed his face and pulled it closer, gazing deep into his eyes. "You're holding it back!" he gasped.

Dipper struggled to see clearly, the edges of his sight tinged with crimson. "I don… don't want to lose control," he mumbled, curling in on himself.

Bill tugged the brunet back onto his feet, grabbing his cheeks and narrowing his eyes at him. "If you were afraid, why didn't you just say so?" he asked gently, stroking a cheek with his thumb.

Dipper sighed, opening his mouth to answer, when he caught a whiff of something that had him salivating. He couldn't help but sniff at the air, stomach growling at the delectable scent. In that moment, he lost it.

Bill watched Dipper cautiously, backing away when he blinked and brown was replaced by yellow. A growl boiled up from his throat as his fingers stretched into claws, the canines in his mouth becoming even more pronounced. He dropped to his knees, hands digging into the ground as he morphed fully into a large wolf with a shiny slate pelt.

Immediately, the wolf's snout was tracking the scent he'd smelled, head shooting up and looking in a single direction. Bill could see his pupils narrow, canines bared. Before the demon-vampire could react, the wolf bolted, forcing him to race after.

While he'd been granted with the ability of super speed, Bill still arrived a little late to the party. He was welcomed to the glorious sight of his wolf tearing into the throat of a stag. Fresh blood dripped from his maw as he backed away, only to claw into the meat of the deer's thigh.

Tempted as he was by the blood, Bill forced himself to wait, knowing that in his ravenous state, Dipper might lash out at him. The wolf still sensed his presence, though, yellow eyes regarding him… _curiously_?

The grey wolf stepped away from his prey and approached him, head bowed and cocked at an angle like an inquisitive puppy. He shuffled closer to the man, nuzzling against his hand when he finally reached him.

The blond was frozen in shock, uncertain of how to react without sending the wolf into a frenzy. When Bill didn't immediately pet him, Dipper whined, slipping behind him and nudging him forward. Bill staggered, but allowed the wolf to lead him to the carcass.

Dipper moved to the stag's chest, dragging a claw from its open throat to its ribs. He shoved his snout into the opening, pulling back a few seconds later dragging a large, sangria-colored mass. Bill's fangs lengthened when he caught its scent – it was the deer's heart.

"Is that for me?" Bill chuckled, kneeling beside the wolf.

Dipper dropped the organ on the blond's lap in response, yellow eyes watching him intently. Bill smiled, petting the wolf's head fondly. "Thanks, kid, but I need _live_ blood."

The wolf cocked his head. Bill sighed, realizing that in spite of his hunger, Dipper wouldn't eat anything until he did. Locking eyes with him, the blond scooped the heart into his hands and raised it to his mouth, fangs sinking in and drawing the still-warm fluid into his mouth. It was surprisingly hearty, and Bill found himself sipping it greedily.

Satisfied by the act, the wolf returned to his thigh, stripping meat from bone noisily. He quickly ran through the stag's hindquarters, stopping periodically to check on Bill, who only shook his head at the oddly charming action.

When his hunger was finally sated, Dipper trotted back over to Bill, resting his head on the blond's knee. Bill couldn't resist running his fingers through the soft fur, not even realizing that the werewolf had shifted back until a hand met his.

"Feeling better?" Bill murmured softly, resuming his soft strokes.

"Yeah," Dipper sighed, nuzzling against the leg he rested on. His tail waved contentedly behind him. "Did you enjoy your heart?"

Bill laughed. "I did, actually, thank you for that. How did you know that the heart would still be good for me?"

Dipper shrugged. "I didn't. I meant to just hold the stag until you arrived, then kill it after you got your fill, but my instincts took over and before I knew it I had torn its throat out. I figured the heart would be the best source left for you."

"Well you assumed correctly," Bill agreed, laying back in the grass. It was a cool night, and without his usual pulse, Bill's body began to tremble.

Dipper caught the slight shiver, shifting back into his wolf form and snuggling up beside him. Bill smiled, gladly cuddling the large animal. "Good boy."

They remained in that position for a little over an hour, enjoying each other's presence, until Dipper shifted back and suggested that they move indoors before the sun rose. Bill disappointedly agreed, the two taking their time to get back to the Shack. When they slipped back inside, they went straight to their room, laying a sheet out on the ground and resuming their cuddling.

"Ford said that it should take him about five more days to whip up the cure for us," Bill mumbled, face buried in soft fur. Dipper purred to let him know that he was listening. A hand found its way up to the wolf's head, lazily caressing it again. "Until then, I think we can have some fun with this."

* * *

A/N: I'm a little late here, and I did not proofread this one, so please forgive any grammatical errors. Man, this was challenging to fit into the arc of continuity, but I think I did it. Thanks for reading! See you all tomorrow! ;)


	3. Day 3 - Sweater Weather

Typically, Dipper wouldn't consider himself a man of great surprises. When it came to planning special events, he preferred to leave such things to Mabel. However, with his one month anniversary with Bill fast approaching, he knew that he had to do something special.

And so he found himself leading a blindfolded demon into the woods just behind the Mystery Shack, artfully dodging any and all questions thrown at him. A full week of planning and preparation, getting advice from Mabel, convincing his grunkles to give them both the day off, and avoiding Bill would finally come to fruition.

It was a bit of a challenge ensuring that both he and his boyfriend didn't stumble or walk into anything; hell, he tended to do that often enough on his own! He steered Bill away from another tree, sighing in relief when he finally spotted their destination.

"Pine Tree," Bill whined, "this blindfold is getting itchy! When can I take it off?"

Dipper swatted the blond's hand away from his face. "No peeking! We're almost there!" He wasn't about to let all of his careful work be spoiled by an itch that probably wasn't even there.

He led Bill to a clearing surrounded by pine trees. Soft, spongy grass provided a carpet to sit on, a picnic blanket spread with an arrangement of covered food laid out. A basket sat to the side housing drinks, dessert, and a little surprise. Candles framed the blanket, their light still shining brightly in the setting sun.

Dipper stopped Bill just short of the picnic, moving to stand in front of him. He leaned up on his toes to reach the blindfold, removing it with a gentle tug before stepping back to reveal his surprise.

Bill's elfish features lit up when he caught sight of the picnic. His gold eyes sparkled beneath his overgrown bangs, mouth hanging open and pointed teeth exposed. His caramel cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Dipper, y-you arranged this?" he asked breathlessly, eyes locking with mocha orbs.

Dipper shrugged, swinging his locked hands back and forth anxiously. "Happy One-Month Anniversary, Bill." He looked up at the demon shyly through his own cocoa bangs.

Bill's expression fell into one of confusion, his head cocked to the side. "'One-Month Anniversary?' Do humans really celebrate such things?" He laughed, pulling Dipper into a hug. "How ridiculously fantastic!"

Dipper released a sigh he didn't realize he'd been holding. He was afraid that Bill wouldn't want to celebrate such an occasion, and Bill's words hadn't done much to reassure him initially. He allowed himself to relax into the blond's affectionate embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Bill released him after a minute to give Dipper a gentle peck. "Thank you, Pine Tree."

Dipper returned it with a kiss of his own, this one long and lingering. Bill began to follow him when he pulled away, but Dipper held a finger up between them. "As much as I enjoy kissing you, I don't want this food to go to waste."

Bill smiled and took a step back, hand slipping into one of Dipper's. "Fair enough. Food now, kisses later."

The couple took their seats on the blanket, Bill unwrapping the food and Dipper pulling plates and silverware out of the basket, sliding it closer to himself. He peered into one end, ensuring that his gift was still there and untouched.

It wasn't technically _his_ gift; he'd commissioned it from Mabel: a large sweater made from special gold thread he'd found while exploring a cave with Ford two weeks ago. The cave had belonged to a group of satyrs, it seemed, and they found various enchanted tools and possessions left behind.

The spool of thread was the first item to catch his eyes, glinting at him by the light of his torch. When he picked it up he'd noticed that the material was highly reflective, despite its soft texture. He had taken a dagger from his bag to snip a piece off, but when he tried to cut through it, it burned right through the steel blade.

He managed to round up a few more colored samples, bringing them to Ford for tests. He'd kept the royal blue and gold spools, taking them to his sister and proposing his idea to her. She accepted the challenge on the condition that he let her borrow his car for a surprise date with Pacifica.

Mabel was a wild driver, but the scratches would be worth the expression Bill would give him when he presented him with the sweater!

"It's really cold today," Bill mumbled, rubbing his arms and trying to build some heat. He snuggled closer to Dipper, humming contentedly when the brunet's arm wrapped around his waist in response.

They continued to eat, Bill making a game out of trying to toss fruit over his shoulder and into Dipper's mouth. When he reached for the watermelon, Dipper quickly shut the bowl again, complaining about getting his clothes dirty.

"Oh come on, Pine Tree! We're twenty yards from the Shack!" Bill complained, but he moved on to something neater, regardless. "How about crackers, then?"

Dessert was served a few minutes later, Dipper uncovering one of Bill's favorites.

"Devil's Food Cake!" he cheered, eyes lighting up again. "Feed it to me!" He laid back against Dipper's chest, opening his mouth expectantly.

Dipper chuckled at the reaction, fishing a clean fork, knife, and plate from the basket. He quickly sliced the cake, depositing a large piece onto the plate. He glanced at Bill's still-open mouth, shaking his head fondly before using the fork to drop a bite-sized portion in.

Bill hummed approvingly at the flavor dancing across his tongue. "Did you bake this one?" he beamed.

The human furrowed his brows. "Yeah, is there something wrong with it?"

"Just the opposite!" Bill laughed. "It's better than all of the store-bought ones you've gotten me!"

Dipper flushed at the praise, shoving another piece into his boyfriend's mouth. "Thanks," he muttered sheepishly.

"Thank _you_ ," Bill corrected, sitting up to face him fully. He began shivering again, but he waved away Dipper's arm. "This was really nice. You and Shooting Star have taken me on many picnics before, but this was the best. I know how hard it is for you to plan stuff like this, so thank you." He kissed Dipper's cheek lovingly.

"Don't thank me, yet," Dipper chuckled. "I have one more surprise. Close your eyes."

Bill's smile was impossibly wide as he threw his hands over his eyes, bouncing on his knees eagerly. After ensuring that he wasn't peeking, Dipper reached into the basket, retrieving the two folded sweaters. "I noticed how cold you've been, so I had Mabel make these."

Bill's hands shot to his side, dandelion eyes landing on the shiny sweaters. "What are these?" He reached out to touch one, visibly surprised at the fabric.

"I found the material in a satyrs' nest the other day with Ford," Dipper explained. "They're indestructible, and after our incident at the bar and all of our usual monster hunting, I figured they'd be pretty useful. Besides, it is getting colder."

He unfurled the clothes to show him the designs. The gold sweater displayed a royal blue pine tree emblem at its center; the blue one showcasing a large gold triangle.

"Since you seem so fond of symbolism, I had Mabel brand them. Pick whichever; I'll take the one that you don't."

Bill was speechless, running a hand over each delicately, the other hand in front of his mouth in shock. "Dipper, these are gorgeous! I'll take the gold one to match my necklace."

Dipper smiled knowingly, resting the blue sweater on the blanket. Bill looked at him skeptically before realizing what the brunet wanted, shrugging out of his jacket and leaning forward with his arms raised. Dipper slipped the sweater over Bill's lean figure, resisting the urge to laugh upon realizing that it was too large. Bill's hands were lost in the sleeves, and the sweater easily reached his mid-thighs.

Bill seemed more than happy with the fit, swimming contently in the soft material. "It's perfect, Pine Tree!" He threw his arms around the human, sleeves trailing down Dipper's spine where Bill's hands met. Dipper finally laughed, returning the embrace before slipping into his own sweater.

"So these are really indestructible?" Bill asked, examining his sleeves thoughtfully. When Dipper nodded, he smirked. Before the brunet could react, the knife was in Bill's hand and stabbing at his chest.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Dipper leaped back, clutching at his wildly beating heart.

Bill smiled innocently, studying the melted blade in awe. "That's incredible!"

"Did you really just test the durability of the sweaters _with my life_?!" Dipper cried in shock, warily retaking his seat.

Bill shrugged, a devious smirk on his face. " _You're_ the one who said that they're 'indestructible,' and I believed you enough to stab you in the chest with a knife. What's so wrong about that?"

Dipper sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "We still have to work on your people skills."

Bill snorted, lying down on the blanket and watching Dipper follow suit. "Please, you, Shooting Star, and Llama are the only 'people' I need to know how to deal with. Speaking of which…" The demon gestured to the empty dishes around them with a sly grin. "Food's done; can we kiss now?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, fisting the front of Bill's new sweater and dragging him into a kiss. Bill heard the wind pick up around them but didn't feel it, entangled in the warmth of his sweater.

* * *

 **A/N:** The new episode threw me off of my game with this one, so here, have some short, random fluff. (I honestly don't know what this is, I'm sorry!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
